Celos
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar el primer paso, ¿por qué? Por celos. Y al final en Navidad, se atrevió a darlo, por "una amiga especial"


Buenos días a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal están? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, les traigo un One-shot que quería haber subido ayer, pero que me fue imposible, entre la fiesta del día anterior y la del día después, os puedo asegurar que una no tiene ni ganas de encender el ordenador.  
Pero como os prometí, os dejo un One-shot (no es mucha cosa, mas lo he hecho con cariño, así que espero que os guste) es como mi regalo de Navidad para todas vosotras (¡lo sé! espero acabar mi fic para los reyes, sé que es muy pesado esperar tanto, voy poco a poco, ahora que tengo tiempo me lo quiero tomar con calma, no quiero defraudaros.  
No os quiero entretener mucho con estas palabras, así que os dejo que One-shot hecho para vosotras y bueno, cualquier cosa, ya sabéis que voy a leerme todos los reviews y cualquier cosa, la tendré en cuenta. Dicho esto, **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**. Que ojalá que sea mejor que este y que os vaya muy bien en la vida.  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si no... Otro gallo cantaría, ¡jajá!)

* * *

**_~CELOS~_**

Recreaba en su mente aquellas palabras "_¡Tendrías que haberle visto! Jo, lo hacía tan bien, creo que me ha llevado al cielo…_". Gruñó, ¿por qué Ino tenía que explicar todo lo que hacía con todos los chicos que salía? ¿Qué importancia tenía para él saber lo bien que le había hecho "eso"? Su corazón se contrajo al intentar buscar un significado a ese "eso", ¿estaba poniéndose celoso? Negó, no era justo para él sentir como su corazón y su estómago se cerraban al imaginar tales cosas. Volvió a gruñir.

Un leve golpe en la puerta principal le sacó de sus pensamientos tan indecentes –por su parte. Con mucha pesadez se acercó a la puerta, mas no abrió, esperó a ver si podía a averiguar quién era aquel sujeto que se encontraba detrás de la puerta de su casa. Pero no escuchó ni vio a nadie. Vuelve a gruñir, está bastante enfadado.

Abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, si le daban a elegir, estaba seguro de que no elegiría a aquella persona –que seguramente, con mucha ilusión, había ido a hacerle una visita- que había venido a visitarle. Sólo sonrió antes de decantarse a preguntarle un vacío "¿qué tal?", para luego, volver a soltar una sonrisa embustera.

Por su parte, ella seguía mirándole embobada, seguía queriéndole como la primera vez que le vio, seguía sintiendo todo aquello que nunca antes había sentido por un chico. Se acercó a él y le susurró algo, unas palabras que habían conseguido hacerle estremecer, unas palabras que le sonrojaron, unas palabras con las que había conseguido tenerle entre sus brazos.

—Solo quería eso, si quieres, podemos ir a dar una vuelta y lo compruebas, elige… —Le propuso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—No, no me importa que haga Ino con ese chico, ella le ha elegido y yo soy su amigo, debo de… de… ¡jo! —Exclamó al verse perdido en aquel tema. No lo aguantaba, dentro de sí había algo que no le permitía poder estar cómodo con Ino, sentía que se enfadaba cada vez que ella mencionaba a ese "verdulero". Cerró los puños fuerte—: Si quiero saber qué hace Ino con ese chico, lo averiguaré, pero, sólo si quiero. No porque tú lo hayas mencionado.

—Vaya… entonces, eso significa que mis planes de pasar una bonita velada de Navidad a tu lado, se han hecho añicos, ¿no? —Preguntó soltando el marco de fotos que minutos antes había cogido para poder ver a aquel chico que la volvía loca.

—Eso parece… —Susurró— Em… Temari, me harías un favor si dejaras de… Bueno, ya sabes… No siento nada hacia a ti, y no me siento cómodo cuando llegas al grupo y te pones a… ya sabes… Me sabe mal, pero es que es así, no quiero hacerte daño, pero tampoco quiero hacérmelo a mí. Espero que lo entiendas. —Habló con seriedad –pero sin dejarse de arrascar la nuca- mas este era el momento para decirle a Temari que le dejara en paz, que acababa de tomar una decisión. Ino era la mujer que él quería a su lado, Ino podía ser todo lo que uno quisiera, pero como ella –y Chouji- nadie más le conocía tan bien. Se peleaban, cierto, no lo negaba, no obstante, eso era lo que hacía que su amistad fuese tan especial y fuerte, eso era lo que conseguían cada día que pasaban juntos. Ellos mismos habían sido causantes de que se hubiese creado un lazo tan grande en su amistad, un lazo que cada vez iba haciéndose más fuerte y, cuyo lazo, se estaba enredando, consiguiendo cosas que no esperaban ninguno de los dos.

—Entiendo, a partir de ahora, sólo amigos. —Concluyó mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Haznos un favor, sal corriendo, que yo sepa, él no está perdiendo el tiempo… —Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con pena. Había perdido a aquella persona que amaba y a la que siempre amó.

Se quedó pensando en aquello que Temari le acababa de decir, ¿tenía algún significado especial? ¿A qué se refería con que él no estaba perdiendo el tiempo? _Ino_, aquel nombre hizo que de pronto todas aquellas preguntas se vieran respondidas por una voz que salió de su cabeza.

Cogió su chaqueta que colgaba del perchero y salió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la plaza de Konoha, justo, donde se encontraba el árbol de Navidad de la Villa. "_Sin tiempo que perder, holgazán._"

**~*****~**

Llegó con la respiración agitada y lleno de contusiones, ¿es que no podían ser algo más cuidadosos con las personas que intentan impedir una catástrofe? ¿Qué formas son esas de cuidar a un héroe? Suspiró resignado al volver a sentir otro codazo en sus costillas del lado derecho, no valía la pena pelear, ya que, si peleaba con él, tenía que pelear con todas las personas que allí se encontraban y eso, era problemático. Era gastar todas las fuerzas en personas que no valían la pena… _Ino es la que vale._ Se volvió a escuchar dentro de sí. Asintió antes de seguir con la búsqueda.

Miró por allí, por allá. Nada, no encontraba a Ino. Gruñó de nuevo, ¿cómo podía llegar a ser posible que una chica tan escandalosa como Ino hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra así porque así? Negó, había muchas cosas que nunca llegaría a entender.

—¡Shika! —Escuchó que alguien le llamaba y le abrazaba a la vez por la espalda— ¡Tú por aquí! ¿Qué tal?

—Hola… Ino, ¿qué tal? —Le preguntó asombrado al verla tan radiante y agarrada a su cuello. Y más aún cuando se fijaba en el chaval que la acompañaba, tal y como había dicho Temari, iba con ella. Achinó los ojos, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Ino se fuese con aquel "poca cosa". Estaba cabreado, él le miraba de una forma similar, se notaba que todo aquello empezaba a ponerse feo entre los dos, muy feo—. Veo que venís juntos. —Se atrevió a decir.

—Sí, estamos buscando a Chouji, dijo que iba a estar aquí, pero no le encontramos… ¿Tú? —Le preguntó poniéndose enfrente, no había cosa que le molestase más que el que una persona se pusiese a hablar y que no la mirasen a la cara. No podía, era una sensación mucho mayor que ella.

—En verdad había salido en busca de una amiga especial… —Empezó a hablar mientras fingía estar buscando a "su amiga especial"— pero no la encuentro.

Aquellas palabras hizo que dentro de sí algo explotase, creando una mezcla de sentimientos indefinibles, o quizá, con una palabra "_desastre_". Se suponía que debía de ser ella la buscada por él, se había acercado a aquel chico en aquella fiesta para poder llamar su atención, cosa que no consiguió y que encima, tuvo que salir con él de la mano. Le miró con enfado y se cruzó de brazos, estaba cansada de tener que ir siempre detrás de él, de estar buscándole de alguna forma u otra. Y que luego, él, no fuese capaz de darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo para llamar su maldita atención.

—Pues ya sabes donde estamos, si te quieres venir… Serás bienvenido. —Le susurró al oído antes de marcharse con su compañero.

—¡Ino! —La llamó a la par que la cogía de la mano— ¿Me haces un favor? —Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella—, si la ves —le comentó a la vez que le pasaba un papel doblado, parecía ser una foto— le dices dile que te mando yo y que la espero en mí casa a las doce, es decir, media hora. Y, dale esto de mi parte, por favor. —Le rogó mientras se acercaba a ella— y dile que se considere afortunada… que es el primero. —Acabó a la vez que juntó sus labios con los de ella. Los besó con fuerza y con desesperación, pero era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba sentir aquellos rosados labios con los que cada noche soñaba. Que aunque luego se fuese a llevar un tortazo en toda la cara por lo que había hecho, pero quería ser feliz el día de Navidad, quería sentir que el veinticinco de diciembre él también era partidario de ser feliz y de dejar de lado toda aquella pereza tan característica de él. Sólo quería eso.

—Dáselo de mí parte, por favor… Gracias, Ino. —Acabó y salió de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que, podía decir que había conseguido lo que quería, una hazaña difícil para muchos chicos. Ino era una de las chicas más populares junto a Sakura y hacía falta decir que Ino no era fea para nada, con aquellos ojos azules en los cuales, con el mínimo roce –él se incluía- conseguía caerte en un laberinto de amor, mas luego sus acompañantes, su pelo rubio y su piel blanca. Ino tenía un alto grado de belleza característico del clan Yamanaka, característico por esos tres rasgos tan distintivos.

Había nacido e incluso, se había criado con los Akimichi y los Yamanaka, pero nunca dejó de sentir el asombro de aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de vitalidad, siempre fue igual Ino, nunca cambió y siempre llamaban la atención los ojos. ¿Eso era lo que enamoraba de Ino? Puede que en un alto grado así fuese, él también se embobaba mirando esos ojos. Pero no podía explicar qué era lo que le llevaba a ese cielo cada vez que estaba con ella, mas sí sabía qué era lo que le llevaba al infierno cada vez que la veía marchar.

No obstante, él se había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo por haber probado aquellos labios que siempre, y con cautela, le llamaban.

**~*****~**

El reloj le avisó de que habían llegado las doce en punto y que, por lo tanto, era ahora cuando Ino tenía que llegar a su casa –hecha un calvario o no- con su impuntualidad. Así, que no esperó que estuviera allí delante en cuestión de segundos.

Siguió sentado en el sofá de su casa, no era un sofá demasiado bueno, pero le venía de perlas siempre que quería echarse una siesta, total, ¿para qué más lo quería sino? Sonrió, imaginó pasar una bonita velada al lado de una rubia muy especial para él, y la cual, no había llegado. El reloj marcaban las 00.05, su corazón estaba revolviendo al igual que su barriga, ¿y si no venía? Aquella respuesta la tuvo el timbre, que sacándole de sus pensamientos, sonó.

Abrió con cierta pereza y con ganas a la vez. Cogió aire y abrió. No se sorprendió al verla tan magnífica y tan espectacular, Ino estaba preciosa siempre que salía con algún amigo o con amiga, nunca dejaba de lado lo que de verdad quería, estar coqueta para las personas que con ella fuesen a pasar la noche y siempre lo hacía, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Deslumbrar.

—Creí que no ibas a llegar… —Habló intentando tener su voz apagada, cansina.

—No te creas que me ha sido fácil encontrar a la chica, iba acompañada de cierto dragón impetuoso que no dejaría escapar a cierta princesa. —Le contestó con sarcasmo.

—Pero la has encontrado, ¿cierto?

—¿Acaso no me ve? En el baño la princesa por la ventana a tenido que escapar, y perdone si antigua le parece tal conversación, pero cansada estoy de "Romeo y Julieta" ver… —Acabó mientras sonreía con alegría— Ha sido extraño, Shikamaru, pensé que nunca serías capaz de hacerlo.

—Sé sorprender, Ino, no me subestimes. Que es bastante triste.

Suspiró intranquila— ¿El primero, Shikamaru? —Le preguntó con tono de niña pequeña.

Se sonrojó, ahora mismo estaba seguro de que haberle dicho a Ino que aquel beso era el primero que le daba, había sido un completo error, el mayor de los errores—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No me he quejado… —Susurró mientras le cogía por el cuello de la camisa— No creo haberme quejado, ¿o sí? —Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

—No creo haberte escuchado hacerlo, Ino, aunque no sé si he estado a la altura, muchas veces has dicho que han dejado el listón muy alto.

Sonrió con diversión antes de contestarle—: ¿Con cuántos crees que me he besado? Pues no busques números, Shika, que no me he besado con ninguno…

—Mentirosa, conmigo. —Le susurró mientras la volvía a besar— ahora, dos.

Ahora fue ella quién tomó el juego de los besos, una vez ella, una vez él. Y mientras cogían aire, aprovechaban para sacar un minúsculo tema de conversación, para así, no tener que pasar el rato aburridos.

—Mentí por celos, Shikamaru, es horrible ver como todo el mundo intenta emparejarte con otra que no soy yo. Odio que todo el mundo me empareje con aquellas personas por las que me sonrojé en su tiempo, o por las que yo misma sentí algo. He cambiado, y todo lo que he hecho antes con los demás chicos ha sido por celos, por querer conseguir lo que siempre he querido. A ti, Shikamaru, por ti.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la volvió a besar, volvió a sentir esos labios que tanto deseaba, que tanto anhelaba cada vez que se separaba de ellos. Porque los quería siempre junto a ellos.

—Yo también lo he hecho todo por celos, Ino. ¿Quién si no se atrevería a besar a la acompañante de otro chaval? —Le preguntó divertido—. ¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto, Ino? ¿Qué había que nos impedía el no vernos como ahora?

Pensó la respuesta antes de contestar—: Puede que dos cosas, Shika, el miedo a probar y los celos a vernos con los demás. Los celos hacen miedo y creo que eso es lo que no nos ha dejado.

—Pues será mejor dejar de lado ahora los celos, ¿no crees? —Le preguntó mientras volvía a besarla—: Porque ahora, la princesa está encerrada con un ogro que aguarda en un bosque escondido.

Carcajeó— Cuuuidado ogro, que puede que el rey venga con su caballería…

—¿Porqué tienes que estropear los momentos bonitos, Ino?

**~_FIN_~**


End file.
